


Magic Advice

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Het, Humor, M/M, Pre-Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Magic Advice

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner, Minister," Narcissa said as Kingsley pushed in her chair. 

He took the seat across from her and smiled. "Call me Kingsley, please."

"Of course. You wanted to discuss my ex-husband's legal status?" 

"I'm much more concerned with you, Narcissa. I understand you are looking for _companionship_." 

"Who told you that?" Narcissa blushed slightly but remained composed. 

"I cannot reveal my sources." 

Especially as it was the Magic 8 Ball Harry had given him when he became the permanent Minister of Magic. Harry suggested it would help him make important decisions. 

_Like this one_.


End file.
